Watching Eyes
by JesseniaRose
Summary: 15 year old Temperance Brennan witnesses a crime that will change her outlook on life forever .


**Watching Eyes**

Fostered into a family of four, Temperance Brennan discovered at an early age that the act of lying could have many affects and that honesty was always safer.

It had been a hot summer day when she had first stumbled upon this fact. She had been fifteen years old and still radiated the innocence and youth of childhood despite the loss of her parents a few months previous. Nonetheless, their absence continued to feel as a mere extended holiday and young Temperance was fully committed to making the best out of her new situation. After all she remained confident that they would be there to see her off into the new school year. Her mother would brush her hair while her father read to her from the latest issue of the science magazines that he brought home monthly.

Her two strawberry auburn braids bounced carelessly upon her back as she ran throughout the bright green meadow in search of a hiding place. She laughed and grinned as she heard her favorite foster mother counting to ten. The family had been kind and understanding of her situation; treating her with respect and the position of extended family. Growing nervous and unsure of where to hide, Temperance finally panted to a stop and peered about. It had been a hot day, and a few beads of sweat trailed down her pale forehead.

The two appeared to be all alone- as though they were the only people on the planet. The wind cooed. The giant willows sang a lullaby and the nearby stream gurgled a joyous laugh. With a sudden burst of slightly unused childlike determination, Temperance charged towards the thick old willow before her as the echoing sound of six ricocheted throughout the quiet afternoon.

With a spry jump, the fifteen year old clasped onto a flaking wooden branch before hoisting herself upon it. However, still in glancing view, the young teen wobbled into a standing position before clambering further into the green blanket-like depths of the giant. Finally a loud ten came from below and Temperance made no further sound or movement.

This is how the game continued for a few moments until a startled gasp broke the cricketing silence of the meadow. With a still content calm, young Temperance Brennan quietly brushed away a few stray curls that fell before her shinning eyes. A barely contained excitement within her caused her to peer curiously down for she firmly believed that her foster mother would be unable to find her. With a burning sense of pride, she realized that the older woman was directly beneath her and still unable to find her. Barely able to hold back a happy laugh, Temperance was shocked to see another gentlemen saunter into view.

He was a handsome man with wavy blond hair and glaringly bright blue eyes. He walked with the air of smug and pompousness. It was the air of a proud prince, Temperance though silently as she continued to watch the unfolding scene.

She was unable to clearly make out what the two adults were saying although with a further interest Temperance Brennan thought she detected a glimmer of fear flashing across her foster mother's face. Growing bored with this unforeseen turn of events, the teen decided that if the two were not finished speaking in a few minutes, she would surprise her caregiver at her ingenious hiding spot.

Breaking off a nearby twig, she began to inspect it. At first it had appeared to be smooth and blemish free. However, upon further scrutiny, she discovered the many cracks and layers that it possessed. With a silent gasp, she dropped the twig for an ugly bug had crawled out from underneath one side. Righting herself upon the thicker branch that she sat on, Temperance Brennan watched as the twig fell quietly and unnoticed upon the soft earth.

With a well-practised sigh of boredom that many children perfect and carry into later use, she began to prepare for the descent until she was stopped by her foster mother's angry hiss. "You are a liar Damien. You hide behind your power and status. You think you can fool people by your cunning speeches or frightening yells but like all liars you are nothing but a weak and fearful purpose. I refuse to-"

Suddenly a deafening boom filled the peaceful meadow and Temperance Brennan watched in horror as the elder woman stumbled backwards; shock flooding her pained features. Her mouth moving soundlessly as she tried to form words like a fish out of water before she stumbled and collapsed. She lay unmoving except the small shakes that assaulted her fallen body.

With a sudden renewed desire to be back on solid ground; Temperance began clamouring down. It was then that her foster mother looked directly up; a look of alarm flittering through her pale features. Once again she appeared to be attempting speech before just simply shaking her head and slowly pushing her lips into a shush position.

Hanging from one of the higher branches, Temperance Brennan couldn't understand why she was supposed to stay there. It did not make sense. Wasn't it obvious that she was supposed to help the hurt woman? It would be a sin not too. She shuttered at the idea of her mother discovering that she had not come to the aid of an injured person.

With further intentions of swinging down she was once again halted by the man blocking her view. He seemed to mumble something before allowing his eyes to glance in every direction. Temperance dared not to move. Seemingly satisfied, that there had been no other prying eyes, the young gentlemen sauntered off once again, through the meadow.

Breathing heavily, the frightened teen finally scurried down. With a final jump, she landed a few feet away from the unmoving woman. Her hands were shaking as she fell to her knees unsure of what to do. All of her knowledge had seemingly disappeared and the suffocating feeling of helplessness almost got the better of her shaky nerves.

The bright red colour of blood was quickly expanding across the pale blouse that her foster mother had donned as her eyes remained closed. "Lisa, Lisa," the distraught teen whispered as she shakily applied pressure to wound.

Tears fell from her eyes when she was startled by the woman's raspy cough. "D-Damien…" she hissed out, "was a l-liar". Temperance Brennan began to cry with renewed fear as the pale woman's eyes rolled back before shutting.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Temperance Brennan felt a weak tug at her right hand. She looked down at the hand for what felt like hours until she realized that it had gone cold. With a little shutter, she erected herself before looking down at her favorite foster mother's face. She had failed. Who would want her now?

Despite the confusing and horrible events that had happened a mere few hours ago, the woman seemed to simply be in a light sleep as though she could be woken with a shake of a shoulder. There even appeared to be a small smile gracing the pale lips.

A sudden attack of wind nearly knocked the shivering teen off her feet as she watched the many green leaves flutter past. The giant willow now stood like a guard instead of a friend and the nearby stream seemed to cry at the string of events that had happened so close to it.

With wobbly legs, Temperance Brennan finally began to take a few tentative steps away from under the tree. She allowed herself a few more breaths of the fresh air before silently turning her back to the once again silent meadow and heading home with the name Damien fully committed to memory.

**Thank you for reading guys. This piece was originally written to overcome writers block so all feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**~JesseniaRose~**


End file.
